Clarity and Shadows
by teardropsonmyfaceandkeyboard
Summary: In order to bring Hiroshi Sato back on track, Amon needs to get Asami Sato back to her father. Easier said than done.


**Clarity and Shadows**

**Prologue**

Hiroshi Sato ambled into the conference room, his steps making heavy echoes on the cold, hard floor. They had recently moved to this new hideout so the Republic City police would never catch their scent. It happened a lot, and it was always customary that after they were settled all those in Amon's inner circle would have a quick meeting to discuss plans, strategies, and progress.

Then Hiroshi noticed that the large room was completely empty, save for a plain table in the center of the room, where Amon sat, his back to him.

Amon straightened his back in acknowledgement.

" Mr Sato." he stated, as if it were a fact, not a greeting. "I've been expecting you." he gestures to the chair opposite him with his hand, "Please, have a seat."

This wasn't a good sign. Mr. Sato began to panic. Did something happen? Had something gone wrong- had _he _done something wrong?

But nevertheless, he did what he was told, and walked to the chair opposite the Equalist leader and shakily sat down. The two sat in silence for a minute or two. Amon loved to drag things out, he knew of his power over others and loved to make them wait with baited breath.

Finally, he broke the tense atmosphere and began, "Mr. Sato, you haven't been doing your job as well as I have expected you to as of late. You have seemed to hit a wall, hm?" He tilted his head, and watched the older man for a couple seconds, then continued. "We need your input and knowledge, Sato." Then, taking on a slightly warmer tone, he added, "You know that we care about you deeply. The others have noticed that you haven't quite been yourself. What is causing you to act this way?"

Hiroshi took a shuddering breath, and he gingerly removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He didn't look like the man you saw in magazines, the head of Future Industries. He just looked like a tired old man.

"It's Asami. I miss her. I really do.." his voice breaks off.

Amon leaned back in his chair,emitting a faint creak.

The new underground compound was stiflingly hot, and Hiroshi tugged at the collar of his shirt as he continued.

" I apologize for my failures, Amon. I don't like to admit it, but it is hard for me. She was all I had.. and I lost her. I lost her to _them.." _ disgust seeps into his voice.

"What is the good of money or power if I can't be with the ones I love?"

The man behind the mask clenched his jaw. He had ones who loved him once, too.

Hiroshi continued his rambling. "It's worse knowing that she supports those who have done such awful things to me, to her, her mother, and so many others like us, she doesn't know! My angel is so naïve.."

Hiroshi's eyes flit up to meet Amon's, tears beginning to glisten in them.

"I apologize again sir. I just think about her so much, and I feel as if she's gone forever.." he slumps forward into his arms. Amon realizes that he needs a minute, so he pushes his chair away from the table, and slowly paced to the far corner of the room, his hands clasped behind his back, his shoulders straight. Hiroshi eventually regained his composure and was quiet again, Amon turned slightly and said, "If it is that important for you to do your work correctly and efficiently," he turns a bit more, and the light of the underground room makes ominous shapes on his mask and clothes, "Rest assured, we can bring your daughter back to you."

"You- you can!?" Hiroshi hurriedly straightens his posture, and pushes on his glasses.

"Well, yes, but it could be difficult." Amon claps his hands under his chin. "She is part of the Avatar's inner circle, she is under constant vigilance and security, not to mention the media-" He sees the hope fading from Hiroshi's face, and not wanting to dampen his sudden boost in his attitude, he hurriedly adds "-But it can be done."

**_(AN: oh my gosh thank you for clicking! This is my first fanfic, I'm pretty excited I'll admit. SO anyhow, I've noticed that the Amosami ship is pretty empty. Even though I don't necessarily ship it, I really like the thought of interaction between the two, I think it's very interesting, and it has loads of potential. So that led me to this! Please stick around, this boring bit is a bit necessary and we'll get to Asami pretty soon, thanks again! ;-;)_**


End file.
